Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 12
is the twelfth episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters and the 63rd episode of the Metal Saga. Synopsis As GanGan Galaxy arrive at Arabia to see Team Desert Blaze's match against Team Excalibur, they meet the leader of Excalibur, Julian Konzern. However, Julian is not all he seems, as his Beyblade, Gravity Destroyer is a powerful Defense-Type that wields the ability to spin both left-and-right. Desert Blaze will have to struggle against Julian's Gravity Destroyer in order to see who will face GanGan Galaxy in the second round of the World Championships. Plot After the match where GanGan Galaxy defeated Wang Hu Zhong and moved to the second round, Benkei is just about to board a plane. After he says his goodbyes to all the friends he made, he boards the plane and heads for an unknown destination. Elsewhere, a young man is seen riding a horse on a rich estate. He then rides the horse into a first-class helicopter and enters it. He then receives his Launcher and Beyblade. As GanGan Galaxy are on their plane heading to Arabia, to find out about Team Desert Blaze, Gingka remembers how before they boarded their flight, Dashan told Gingka that he must win the World Beyblade Championships, for the honour of the Beylin Temple. Gingka assures this as Dashan tells him how the rest of Wang Hu Zhong are training in order to become more powerful. As the team arrives, they find out about Team Desert Blaze, the Arabic Representative Team. They meet up with Desert Blaze and are amazed at how much power the Team holds. Being able to summon the Beasts and combine them in order to win a battle. Desert Blaze find GanGan Galaxy and have a chat with them. The two Teams discuss their place in the World Championships and are very eager to face one another in an upcoming match. Desert Blaze, which consists of Gasur, and two other Bladers are also eager to face them. The two teams make friends as GanGan Galaxy waits to see Desert Blaze's match against the EU Representative, Team Excalibur. As GanGan Galaxy walks along a sidewalk, they find the young man earlier on from the episode, getting out of a limo, appearing to look very wealthy as he enters a building. GanGan Galaxy are confused by this but decide to ignore it, knowing it will not have any importance. Finally, the match between Desert Blaze and Excalibur is about to begin. Gasur and the others take stage as Excalibur does also. However, there is only one Blader from Excalibur, the young man, Julian Konzern. This shocks GanGan Galaxy, not expecting to see him here and surprised at how only one representative from the EU Team showed up. Julian appears to be very confident, despite being in a 3 vs. 1 match. Desert Blaze are confident they will win as Julian and Gasur, ready their Beyblades for the first round and Let it Rip. The battle goes off to a great start as Gasur seems very confident in his battle. However, when he attacks Julian's Bey, it does not seem to have any effect. Madoka analyzes this and finds out something shocking, Julian's Bey, "Gravity Destroyer", has a very thick Fusion Wheel and a unique Energy Ring that serves as a "helmet" to the Fusion Wheel, which is why the attacks of Gasur do not affect Destroyer. Julian then hears a mystic melody and cannot take it anymore, he soon tells the story of the hero, "Destroyer". A hero that slayed the evil Medusa by cutting off her head and using it against anyone. Anyone who stared at Medusa's eyes, turned to stone. Soon enough however, Destroyer switches from Defense Mode, to "Counter Mode" which feature red dots on the Fusion Wheel, meant to represent the "eyes" of Medusa. As Destroyer closes in, Gasur's Bey is stopped and then hit out of the Stadium by Destroyer as it shocks the audience. Gasur's teammates take the stage for round two as they take on Julian on 2 vs. 1, already knowing his tricks. Despite this, Destroyer suddenly spins to the left, shocking everyone, especially Gingka. As Julian Konzern defeate Desert Blaze. Desert Blaze cannot believe they were defeated as Gingka is in total shock at this Destroyer, knowing it will be a very powerful Beyblade that he will face in the World Beyblade Championships. Major Events *Team GanGan Galaxy meets Team Excalibur's team leader; Julian Konzern and Team Desert Blaze. *Julian defeats Team Desert Blaze and advances to the second round. Characters *GanGan Galaxy **Gingka Hagane **Masamune Kadoya **Madoka Amano **Yu Tendo **Tsubasa Otori *Julian Konzern *Desert Blaze **Gasur **Kare **Aiden *Arabian DJ *Wang Hu Zhong (Flashback) **Dashan Wang **Chi-yun Li **Mei Mei **Chao Xin *Benkei Hanawa Beyblades *Gravity Destroyer AD145WD (Julian's; Featured; Debut) *Storm Northern Cross 125FS (Gasur's) *Rock Raven DF145B (Kare's) *Rock Raven DF145B (Aiden's) Special Moves used *Crow Crusher - Rock Ravens (x2) Featured Battles *Julian Konzern (Gravity Destroyer AD145WD) vs Gasur (Storm Northern Cross 125FS) = Julian and Gravity Destroyer *Julian Konzern (Gravity Destroyer AD145WD) vs Kare (Rock Raven DF145B) & Aiden (Rock Raven DF145B) = Julian and Gravity Destroyer Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Category:Metal Saga Category:Beyblade seasons